Omi's POV
by CrawBrad
Summary: Guess who's POV it is done from? Other than that, title has nothing to do with the story. Nagi is a new student in Omi's class about a year after the end of the show. I really suck at summaries..... Please R


Omi's POV {1}  
By: Craw  
  
Disclaimer: It would take to long to list all of the things in this fic that I don't own. Just know that I own nothing.  
  
~~ = flashback  
~~ = end flashback  
/......./ = thought  
  
I'm gay!   
  
I only realized this a few weeks ago. I guess it shouldn't have taken so long. I mean I live with three bishounens and I can't say that I haven't had dreams about them. I have always known that I wasn't 100% straight, but the first time I meat him the fact was made painfully obvious. I mean the real him....  
  
~~  
  
"Hello, I am Naoe Nagi" came the cold reply to the teachers insistence that the lovely, dark, midnight blue eyed boy introduce himself. When the teacher realized, after about a minute, that he had no intention of continuing, she gave him one of those If-you-don't-keep-going-I-will-fail-you looks. {2} With a sigh and a glare, he went on. "I am here from a privet school." It was as if some one had pushed the volume button on a muted TV, the class was suddenly a buzz with peoples speculations as to why he was here. Giving the whole class a fiery glare, the teacher motioned for him to keep going. "I live with my guardian and two room-mates." The teacher gave a small nod to indicate that she would except that.  
  
"Take a seat next to ........" She said glancing around the room to see where a place was open. "Mr.Lu."{3} That, I think, was the first time he saw me in the room. I sat behind the empty desk. Nagi walked over, hips swaying a bit more that was necessary, and took his seat. The teacher started the lesson, but I found it increasingly difficult to pay attention as my pants suddenly felt a few sizes to small. I found myself trying concentrate on Kens socks after a day with the kids, or flowers, or screaming fan-girls. Finally, after what felt like forever, my pants fit properly again. I looked up, only to see those amazing eyes looking at me with curiosity. I looked around only to see the teacher giving me dirty looks and the rest of the class working on something.  
  
"What?" I asked him with a bewildered look.  
  
"Ms. Ineedtogetlaid over there," he said gesturing Ms.B. "said that you were going to show me what we were working on, and if I needed any help to ask you." Nagi said with a sigh.  
  
"Ok, I said. I then proceeded to look at the broad ,{4} then the teacher, who was no longer looking at me. "Um.... what was the assignment?" I asked in a much softer tone that the one previously, as I lean a little closer. /Oh gods! He smells like kiwi!/   


"It was to do page 75 through 80 in the red text book." he stated with a smirk. "I really hope, that you payed more attention when we fought."  
  
I really could't help the smile that spreed across my lips at that. "Of course." I went through my books and came up with the red one. {5} "Do you have a book yet?" I asked the other boy.  
  
With that, the first full blow smile I had ever seen the other have erupted across his face. "No." he said in a low draw. "I guess I will just have to share with you."  
  
The rest of the day went by in a blur. Nagi was in all of my classes, and, in most, he managed to get a seat by me.  
  
At the end of the day, I found myself not wanting to leave. I was afraid I would wake up and find that it was all only a dream. That tomorrow of this would be real. "Would you like to go get a sank or something?" he asked sounding kind of hesitant.   
  
/Wow! Thats amazing!/ out loud I said "Honestly, I was just about to ask you the same thing." with a laugh.  
  
This was a day of first. I heard a magical sound then, it was only a small laugh, if even that, but it was a sound full of joy. I know that I must look like an idiot as we walked out of the school, but as the street disapered under our feet, I found that I didn't care. I had a huge, happy smile plastered to my face, and it would have taken an atomic bomb to move it. "So," I said after a few minutes of silence. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Well," he replied in an almost scared manor could go to the mall."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea!" I said with a small chuckle at how shy he sounded. "We can get something to eat, and then, if you want, we could go and look at a few stores."  
  
"That sounds even better than what I had in mind." Nagi said. His smile growing ever bigger.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked tentatively   
  
"Well, I was thinking that, maybe, we could just, you know, talk." he replied.  
  
"That sounds even better!"   
  
We ended up sitting across from each other at a Starbucks with frapicinos. His was caramel and mine was mocha {6}I don't really like coffee, but this is more a desert that a coffee. "So what have you been doing?" Nagi asked. The question kind of startled me, so it took a minute to answer.  
  
"Well, Weiss disbanded. Ken and Ran finally admitted that they were in love and moved in together. Yohji decided that he was in love and moved to Scotland to chase. He now lives there in a perpetual state of Play-boy-y-ness. I go to school and work in the flower shop with Aya-chan." I told him. I hadn't ment to say all of that, it just slipped. "What about you?" I asked trying to cover up the blush.  
  
"Well, officially Schwartz died that night. Thank the gods that Farfi and I had some money saved! Brad made a few investments in the stock market, and now we have enough to live on. We stayed together because A) most the money was Farfi's and B) him and Schu couldn't make it on their own. Brad says that he only stays toe sure that we don't blow cover, but I know he really loves us. It is almost like a family." He finished with a sigh. He then looked as if he wanted to hit himself.   
  
"I never really thought about it," I lied, "but we are a lot a like." I had thought about it, a lot.  
  
"I thought you were the smart one!" Nagi said with a glare "We are very different. You went through shit, just like me, but still, you trust people. You always have a smile. You think that there is good in everyone."  
  
"Not everyone." I said softly. /I never thought this would be happening!/ "And I am only that way because I had no idea who I was. If I had known, I would't have turned out anywhere nearly good enough deserve such praise. And not all smiles are real."   
  
"No, they're not are they?" Nagi said with a smile. "And even if you had known, you would still be great. You are the angel of Weiss. You are as close to pure s any could hope to be." For the first time in my life, I felt the need to rip off all of someones close and have them there and then. I was, now, so- into this dark angel!  
  
"Um..." I said after about five minutes. "So do you want to go check out some shops?"   
  
"Sure," Nagi replied with a large smile. "Lead the way!"  
  
~~  
  
"Angel? Where are you?" The voice knocked me out of my daze. I really love it when he calls me that.  
  
"I'm up here!" I cal back. It had only been a month since our first real meeting, But already I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with this raven haired man. I smile as I feel slim arms wrap around me.  
  
"What 'cha doing up here all alone?" he asked in a low seductive tone.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Just thinking, I guess." I answer, pretending that I didn't notice the pleasurable pain in my back. That night I was destined to move in with this wonderful person and his not quite so wonderful room-mates. The rest of Schwartz wouldn't be that bad, Nagi loved them. I am yet again lost in thought when I feel soft lips pressed to my neck. I turn in his arms, and quickly our mouths are locked in a never ending dance. I think I will enjoy living with Nagi. No matter how insane the Irishman is, or how perverted the German maybe.  


~End~  
  
1.Yes, that is the title. I had this written at the top off the page in my note book, and I got kinda attached.

2. If you went to RMS, I know you know this look! 

3. Dish, I hope you don't mind me putting you in.

4. Because it would be normal to assume that the teacher would post what she wanted you to do. Right? No, of course not. Ms.B is too good for that!

5. I swear that this woman gives us like ten text books! We don't have to carry them around with us, but still.  
6. I love frapachinos! Mocha is the best!  



End file.
